In electrical power systems it is occasionally necessary to tap into an electrical power line. One known system for tapping into an electrical power line is to use a tap connector for electrically connecting a mainline electrical cable to an end of a tap line electrical cable. One such tap connector, referred to as a wedge connector, comprises a conductive C shaped member and a wedge. The two cables are positioned at opposite sides of the C shaped member and the wedge is driven between the two cables. This forces the two cables against the C shaped member.
Wedge connectors are conventionally installed using an explosively driven connecting tool. The C shaped member is held in place on a tool head connected to a cartridge chamber. The cartridge chamber accepts a gun powder shell casing with a specific powder charge that is activated by striking the casing with a hammer. The explosion drives a ram that forces the wedge portion of the connector between the two cables of similar or different sizes. The high velocity of the wedge prevents the cables from “birdcaging”. The cables tend to birdcage if the speed of the ram is slowed down. This can result in the connection not being properly made.
The present invention is intended to solve one or more of the problems discussed above.